


What ring? I didn't buy a ring. Ha-what?

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek turns to some old family friends when he decides to propose to Braeden, but he gets a little..jumpy, if you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What ring? I didn't buy a ring. Ha-what?

He was doing it. God he was actually going to do this. He had finally found someone who loved him _and_ didn’t murder people. Well, not random people at least. Anyway, he had finally found someone good and he was about to propose to her. Ask her to spend the rest of her life with him.

Derek stood in the middle of the jewelry store, looking around at other people shopping for engagement rings and wedding bands. A man chuckled as he watched his boyfriend look at the display cases in aw.

“Little D. Never thought I’d see the day.”

 Derek smiled as he turned around, looking at the person who called him. “Mayra.”

Mayra owned the jewelry store. She opened it after she divorced her husband, and she now ran it with her wife, Nathalia. The shop was two towns over from Beacon Hills. Derek didn’t want anyone telling Braeden what he was up to.

“To what do I owe the pleasure? Or should I say misfortune?”

“Ouch. That hurts MaMa,” said Derek, using his old nickname for the woman. “I’m looking for an engagement ring.”

“Oh! My baby boy has finally found himself a nice señorita! Come, aqui mijo!”

The man followed her as she led him over to a display case. “So, who’s the lucky woman and what’s she like?”

Derek smiled at Mayra, smelling her enthusiasm. What was Braeden like? How was he supposed to describe her to someone who hadn’t had the honor of knowing her like he did?

“Her name’s Braeden. She’s a mercenary.”

“Ah, I see. So, se enamoro de una víctima o un cliente?”

“Cliente MaMa. I hired her to find Kate Argent.”

MaMa pursed her lips as she heard that name for the first time in years. “Mm, I heard Chris found her, with the help of the Calaveras. Pero de todos modos, I asked what she is like, not what she is mijo.” She gave him a small smile for comfort.

“Braeden, sh-she’s everything. She’s amazing and smart and beautiful. Brave, kind, good. And she loves me MaMa.”

“Sounds like you love her just as much mijito.” The old woman looked at him through her glasses, smiling softly.

Derek looked down shyly. “I do. She’s perfect MaMa.”

MaMa chuckled as she sensed the wolf’s nervousness. “Mmm, but if she’s a mercenary then she’s also badass. So what do you say we find her an amazingly badass ring eh?”

Derek let out a breathy laugh, blushing lightly. “Okay,”

The pair went on looking through the display cases along the store, but nothing was right. The only person who knew of his plan to propose to Braeden was John. The wolf had explained his worries to the man about finding the right ring. After all, Braeden wasn’t the most feminine person ever, but she did deserve a ring she liked if she was to wear it the rest of her life, granted she said yes. John explained to the younger man that there was no need to stress. He went on to talk about his proposal to Stiles’s mother, Claudia. He went to every jewelry in Beacon Hills and couldn’t find anything he felt was worthy of his lover. But when he finally saw the ring he chose, he knew it was the one, and the same would happen to Derek. He would see a ring and have no doubt in his mind it was the ring for his fianceé.

Mayra showed him practically every ring they hand in the store, and eventually Nathalia when she joined them. The couple showed him almost every different type of ring known to man. Round, princess, emerald, oval. Who knew diamonds came in so many shapes? Not to mention colors. Pink, blue, black, yellow. And then there were the bands. Gold, silver, platinum, and an ugly coppery color that resembled a penny.

The man’s frustration grew and grew. They had been looking for hours and he had found nothing. Maybe he should let Braeden choose her own ring? No, she was terribly indecisive and would never set her mind on something.

“This is pointless! I’m never going to find a ring. And she deserves a good ring MaMa!”

The woman referenced shared a look with her wife.

“Come mijito, there’s still more you haven’t seen.” Nathalia gestured for Derek and Mayra to follow her to a room in the back of the store.

He didn’t really expect anything, maybe a handful of rings that would be just as wrong as every other one in the store.

“We had these custom made years ago. A sort of..collection if you will. Really Nathalia just wanted to feel as great as Tiffany & Co.” Mayra smirked at her wife as she gestured to about a dozen rings set on a high glass table.

“Uhh no offense MaMa, but what’s ‘custom’ about them?” They looked like normal rings, round with at least one diamond.

“Well why don’t you take a closer look pendejo?!” Derek playfully glared at Nathalia and her insult.

“You always were good at breaking my heart Nathy.”

Nathalia rolled her eyes, but smiled softly. “I better be the only one who’s good at that.”

Mayra rolled her eyes and cut off the friendly banter. “Oh honey, will you let the poor kid look at the rings already?”

Derek chuckled and stepped forward, inspecting each ring carefully, but not touching a single one. He assumed he was correct and all of things were the same as the ones out on the floor, until he got to the last one. It was beautiful and simple, but unlike any of the others he’d seen. It was perfect. It had a thin silver band with a single round diamond. The band was rounded off slightly, which only served to add to its unique simplicity.

Mayra smirked when she saw which ring had caught his attention. “Why don’t you take a closer look?”

The younger man furrowed his brows in confusion, but listened to the woman nonetheless. He lifted the ring out of its box and there it was. The ring was engraved with a small triskelion on the inside.

“It’s a new version of an original,” spoke Nathy after a few minutes. “Your great, great, great, great grandmother got one just like it when she married into the Hale family.

MaMa cut in before Derek could reply. "It was being passed down through generations, but it was lost during a fight with some hunters and its last owner never saw it again. When you called, we knew this would be the closest thing to the perfect ring you would find here, so we found pictures of the original and y lo recreamos.”

“It _is_ perfect,” Derek whispered. “How much?” He turned to MaMa and Nathy, waiting for a response.

Nathy waved him off. “Nonsense! You insult us just by asking mijo! This rings belongs with your familia.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile, and moved to hug both women. “Thank you, both of you. Really, this means a lot.”

“You’re welcome mijito. Now, we expect an invitation to this wedding of yours,” replied Nathy as she moved to wrap her arm around her wife’s waist.

Derek nodded with a small laugh, but as he looked down he caught sight of his watch. Shit! Braeden would be home in 30 minutes and it would take him at least 20 to get back to the loft, and he still had to hide the ring! “Shit! I have to get home and hide this before she does! Thank you MaMa! Nathy!” He moved to kiss both women on the cheek and practically ran out of the store, narrowly dodging a few customers.

                                                  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a week since Derek had gotten the ring from MaMa and Nathy and he was freaking out!  He had managed to hide the ring under their bed that first night, because neither of them ever put anything there, but he had since moved it to the vault, since only his claws would get it open and he rarely went there, even less so with Braeden.

But know it’d been a week and he still didn’t know how to ask her or when or where and he was pretty sure that Braeden was getting suspicious. He was pretty good at deceiving enemies and that little old lady at the grocery store that he didn’t have an oven (What? Those chocolate chip cookies were a godsend), but it turns out that deceiving your girlfriend is a lot harder, especially when she’s a mercenary and a former US Marshall.

“Did you hear that ring?”

“What?! No! Wha-ring? What ring? I-didn’t..What was the question?” Derek winced internally. _Way to be inconspicuous Derek._

Braeden raised her eyebrows, slightly amused at her boyfriend’s nervousness, although it was surprising. “I said, did you hear that ring? I lost my phone and I think I just heard it ring, I was hoping you could hear it better?”

“Oh..um, hold on.” Derek focused his  , trying to locate the phone wherever it was in the loft. “I think it slid under the bed.” Shit. Derek froze with his mouth open.

“Thanks babe.” Braeden grinned widely and then moved over to kneel beside the bed, grabbing a flashlight from her night stand, and Derek swore he was starting to sweat from panicking before he remembered the ring was no longer in the loft.

                                                - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So, what are you hiding?”

Derek promptly choked on his tongue, trying to keep the glass he was holding from slipping out of his wet hand. He and Braeden had just finished eating dinner and were washing the dishes when her question caught him by surprise.

He cleared his throat before attempting to speak. “Uh what? What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that you’ve been jumpy as hell for the past week and a half. And you freak out over little things. You also have that look on your face that you get when you think too hard about something and you _shrieked_ when I walked up behind you yesterday, like you didn’t hear me at all. So what are you not telling me?”

Braeden mumbled the last bit and _shit_. She probably thought he was seeing someone else, or keeping something supernatural from her, or something much worse than wanting to propose to her.

“Brae, you know I’m not-? I would never-”

“I don’t think you’re cheating. You wouldn’t do that to me. I know what it took for you to let me in and I know how much you love me. But there’s something you’re not telling me. If it’s to 'protect me’ then you can cut that bullshit, because we both know I’m a big girl.” To prove her statement she waved a big chef’s knife at him. “But if it’s something that you’re not _ready_ to tell me, then I understand, I just want you to know that I’ll be here when you are and you can trust me and you’re important to me and I know you can take care of yourself but I worry and you’re not indestructible Derek even though life has kicked your ass so many times an-”

“Marry me.”

Braeden froze and, unlike Derek, she couldn’t stop the plate in her hands from slipping. “What? Derek I swear, if this is you trying to distract me, I’m going to fucking shoot you in the dick. Twice.”

Derek let out a nervous chuckle, but internally he felt like throwing up. “Fuck, I wasn’t supposed to ask you like this. It was going to be romantic and big, with fireworks or some shit. Roses and candles and steaks an-”

“Derek!”

The man stopped his pacing and looked at his girlfriend. “What? Sorry, it’s just, that’s it. That’s what I was hiding.”

“And how long have you been holding that in?” Braeden awkwardly looked down at her feet, dishes long forgotten. She wasn’t expecting Derek’s response, though subconsciously she knew it wasn’t unwelcome.

“Well, a week! We used to have a family friend named Mayra, or MaMa as my sisters and I used to call her. She owned a small jewelry store a few towns over and I found out she still runs it with her wife, Nathalia. I spent hours with them looking for a ring until I finally found the perfect one.”

“Well? Where is it?” Braeden asked slight impatient.

“The ring? It’s in the vault.”

“Okay, let’s go get it.” Braeden moved over to the couch and grabbed her jacket before walking over to the loft door and putting her boots on.

“Wait? Do-does that..are you-does this mean you’re saying yes?” Derek mumbled.

Braeden couldn’t help but scoff at the question. “Of course I’m saying yes! The man that I love more than anything in the entire world just asked me to spend the rest of my life with him. My amazing, sweet, sincere, honest, crazy gorgeous boyfriend wants to be with me for the rest of forever. There is no way I’d say no to forever with you Derek.” She finished speaking just as she walked back over to the man, cupping his face in her hands.

“God, I love you so much,” whispered Derek as he moved in to rest his forehead against Braeden’s. He kissed her softly, though it could hardly be called a kiss, since they basically just pressed their smiles together. “What do you say we go get that ring now?”

Braeden smirked and leaned in closer. “Mmm, in a minute. I want. _Kiss_. To kiss. _Kiss_. My fiancé. _Kiss._

Derek mirrored her smirk, and pulled her in, hands on her hips, and returned the kiss.

They did get the ring. Eventually.

                                                 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, so we think we know what it is, or at the very least, how to kill it.”

Scott furrowed his brows. “Stiles, how do you know how to kill it without knowing what it is?”

“Because Scotty, we’re putting it in a broader group. For example, you werewolves are affected by the same things as Malia, because you shift into similar creatures. We’ve found things that our little baddie relate to, and they’re all affected by the same thing.”

“Which is?” Braeden cut it.

“Well, I can’t really pronounce it. But I read that this poison is so rare and expensive that the name’s been changed to make it even harder to find, which, come on, it was already hard enough to find. Like when Scott got scratched by that one thing and we had to look for a special leaf in the woods, like we did that one time we went camping when we were five, which never again thank you very much, nosire-”

“Stiles!” Derek yelled.

“Right, sorry. It’s this purple gooey venom. But not really that in itself, we could mix some things that would add up to have the same effect, but Argent managed to find a small amount. However, it’s so little that it’d need to be used perfectly.”

“So,” Lydia began to explain, “we were thinking that one of you wolves could dip your claws into it, and get some on your fangs just in case, since it won’t affect you in any way. Then all you need is to swipe or bite it, and wait for the venom to take.”

“I think Derek should do that. He’s the fastest out of everyone.” As she spoke, Braeden pointed to the man with her left hand, and failed to remember she had her ring on.

Scott gaped at the shiny rock on her finger. “What. Is. _That_!?

Braeden’s eyes widened and she jerked her hand out of sight.

"What was what?” asked Derek with furrowed brows.

“That thing, that shiny thing on Braeden’s left hand! On her _ring_ finger!” Stiles looked ridiculous, pointing his finger jerkily at Braeden after he realized what Scott was talking about.

Knowing she’d been caught, Braeden sighed and lazily thrust her hand out to show the pack.

“Oh my god”

“It’s so pretty!”

“That looks like it cost more than my house.”

“When did this happen?!”

“Sunday night. It was sudden, I mean, I had already bought the ring, but I wasn’t planning on asking yet. We wanted to keep it between us for a while before we told you guys.”

“So you’re really getting married?” Lydia asked as she smiled softly.

Derek moved to grab Braeden’s hand and grinned widely at her. “Yeah, we are.”

“Well I’m glad, we all are. You both deserve happiness and you make each other happy.” Kira smiled as she looked at the couple, lost in their own little world.

Congratulations were spoken all around and the pack meeting became a celebration for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> se enamoro de una víctima o un cliente: Did she fall in love with a victim or a client?
> 
> Pero de todos modos: But anyways
> 
> Pendejo: stupid
> 
> y lo recreamos: and we recreated it
> 
> All other spanish terms are basically just terms of endearment and don’t affect the plot.
> 
> Braeden's engagement ring [X](http://www.tiffany.com/Engagement/Item.aspx?mcat=148203&groupSKU=GRP10001&origin=engagement&search_params=param+0/0/0/0/5001/0&origin=engagement&search_params=param+0/0/0/0/5001/0#p+1-n+1000-c+-s+-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+false+1-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+)


End file.
